


Creepy Pasta Hunters: wall Man

by DarkCaller



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: "Man in the wall" creepy pasta, Gen, in the walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCaller/pseuds/DarkCaller
Summary: when a home owner starts to feel strange energy in their new house, they call up a... "Creepy Pasta Hunter". The husband swears it will be helpful, but the wife isn't convinced. When a young woman with a strange van shows up and assures them its probably just some bad vibes, things go strange when the house comes up on the strange person's odd device.(Inspired by Quarantine, boredom, and CreepsMcPasta's reading of "In The Walls")
Kudos: 1





	Creepy Pasta Hunters: wall Man

**Author's Note:**

> Not used to writing spooky things, and honestly my original skill of writing funny stuff is more apparent than my ability to write horror. you can find CreepsMcPastas's reading of the creepy pasta that inspired this story here  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxDUQ2jCgHk

“There are a lot of monsters out there, Ma’am.” She explained to my wife. “Cryptids, SCPs, ghosts and spirits.”

Me and my wife had bought a new house. It carried with it some… strange energy. I had googled the “symptoms” of the house and found this girl- she advertised herself as a “creepy pasta hunter”, with her resume including exorcism, energy dispelling, and counselor. I thought it was a gimmick to relate to the younger people as her reviews were from mostly youths. They were all accredited and she seemed to do a wonderful job at anything related to the three skills, so I didn’t think much of it. My wife on the other hand had questions…

“My job is to document, capture, dispel, or in some extreme cases with the assistance of other hunters or some more industry standard organizations umm… _dispose of_ these monsters.” She had set a briefcase on our coffee table.

“Industry standard?” I had asked. She nodded.

“The SCP foundation, the united states government, the American Society of the Prevention of Cruelty towards Animals- you know, the name brand stuff.” The brief case gives her some trouble before it actually opens. “My point is, Ma’am, that, unfortunately the stories we tell children about how the boogeyman doesn’t exist or that santa clause isn’t real are just that. Stories. They tend to be very real.”

“Santa clause?” my wife raised a brow.

“Mhmm. But I’m actually under three contracts and an oath not to go into detail about that one.” She props the case open with two elbow bars and a light clicks on.

“ _Santa Clause_.” My wife turns to me, arms folded.

I tried to convince her that it was all just a silly joke while also assuring her of the woman’s credibility. It wasn’t really working. The woman stood, her case closing with a odd series of clicks as she holds a large Texas Instrument looking device she taps with a stylist.

“We call ourselves Creepy pasta Hunters to demoralize and discredit ourselves in the eyes of the average person so as to not draw attention to ourselves and to keep the façade that all those stories are stories and are totally not real.” She taps the device a few times. “So your concerns are very valid Ma’am, but I assure you I am licensed to do all the things in my resume, so even if its not a monster giving your house bad vibes I can work with you to-“ she froze.

When she first arrived, she had this air of a happy go lucky, young at heart girl scout troop leader- I would say just a girl scout, but she was in her late twenties so I couldn’t really say that. But now, as she pauses in her ramble of an explanation, her stylist no longer tip tapping away and just hovering over the screen, something about her very presences shifts. Like. She was a professional now. The kind of professional that scared you- like a cop or a club bouncer. A body guard.

“What do you know about your house, mr and ms Quindance?” there was a slow careful tone that put me on edge.

“Well…it was built in the 80s.” my wife provided, her voice curious.

The woman’s hand shifted, as if moving to a bullet point in a list. She motioned for us to continue.

“No one lived in it for decades.” I provided. “It was perfectly fine until the last owners moved in.”

Her hand shifted again. “Was this house in the news? Maybe… ten years ago?” Her voice was still careful.

Me and my wife looked at each other, remembering at the same time _the stories_. “Well, that’s the thing- it was.” My wife said.

“But we couldn’t find anything accurate.” I explained. “Just more and more of those creepy internet stories.”

The woman stared at the device and sighed. “Humor me.” She sounded tired. “Were any of the stories about yellow mold revealing bodies in the walls?”

My wife gasped and then flew into a fit. Why on earth would we buy a house that had bodies in the walls? How could that be true? The stories about a worker being trapped in the walls made more sense then hundreds of missing children turning up in walls for no reason. I tried to calm her down, but she was clearly aghast about the very idea that the house we moved into could have such a history.

“You’re just trying to scare us!” she pointed at the woman. “All those stories are just-“

“Creepy Pasta?” she said with a monotone. “Scary internet stories that aren’t real. Like Santa Clause.”

My wife stopped. She started to tremble and whisper softly. “no”. I reached out and held her. She started to whisper again. “They didn’t find the killer in those stories.” she continued to tremble as the woman started pressing buttons on the device, seeming to ignore my wife. “The stories… they just said there was… there was…” she turned in my arms to hold me, trembling and whispering “no”. The woman spoke softly, quietly.

“Wall Man is a spirit that has yet to be documented outside of the creepy pasta hunter’s bestiary.” She explained. “That means I have to go though your house and take a lot of pictures. Maybe bring in a… vessel.”

“A Vessel?” I asked, rubbing circles into my wife’s back.

“As I said, Wall Man is undocumented. He is more than likely bound to this house. Maybe the neighborhood. We don’t know. What we *do* know is that, according to the only valid and creditable report, he appears in mirrors.”

I felt my wife cry. “I saw him.” She whispered into my chest. “I… I see things. All the time. Schizophrenia.” She gave me a tight squeeze. “I thought it was just another shadow.”

The girl nodded along and paid attention to what my wife was saying. I’ve known about her condition for years. She told me once that it was why so many people stopped dating her. To think something that was so mundane, so normal for us, would cause us to miss the red flags so easily.

“A vessel in this situation would be a mirror.” She explained. “I have one in my truck, as well as some equipment I might need, seeing as Wall Man seems to be… hostile towards adults.” She was reading though what ever it was that the device held. “You don’t have any children, right?”

“That’s why shes so upset.” I explained as my wife buried her head in my shoulder. “We moved here to start a family… if the stories are true…” I took a shaky breath. I didn’t want to think about my own child being spirited away and into the walls.

She nodded swiftly and opened the brief case again. There was a zipping sound, like the belt of a car engine. Carefully, she held up a ball with a horizontal wheel that was moving rapidly. When I asked, she explained it was a Creepy Pasta Hunter brand “repel”. She set it in the living room on the floor and closed the brief case, picking it up and silently motioning for me and my wife to follow her to her truck. It looked like a simple pest control or repair man’s truck, with the letters C P H merged into a stylistic logo. The back doors opened, revealing computers, monitors, metal boxes like filing cabinets. She hoped in and explained the repel works better when there were no people to disrupt it, and it would be safer in case Wall Man’s ability to influence the moods of others made them aggressive.

“We don’t know the limits of Wall Man so I’m not taking any risks.” She tapped one of the monitors and the C P H logo appeared. “Contact Hunter Luke.”

There was a ringing though out the van before someone picked up.

“Creepy Pasta Hunter Luke, your real-life GhostBuster and private investigator, Luke speaking.” A voice echoes in place of the ringing.

“Hey man, its Carol.” The voice on the other end cheers. “Wanna take a guess at why I’m calling you?”

“You need my advice on a ghost.” He says. My wife has calmed down a bit. Myself too. I think she called this Luke guy because of how calming his voice is.

“Found an undocumented Creepy pasta.” Carol sat in a chair and pulled out a bench, motioning for us to sit with her.

“Oh Shit.” He sounded like he had been drinking something and just spit it out. “Send me your location, I’ll be there right away. What do you think you’re dealing with?”

I had helped me wife into the truck as the hunters continued to talk. “Wall Man.” She said. “Was called in for my bad vibe dispelling skills. Turns out it’s the Wall Man house.”

“They got kids?” theres the sound of a zipper and a heavy bag being swung.

“Not yet.” Carol motioned to us as if Luke could see us. “I actually got the home owners in my truck while I got a Repel working. I haven’t taken pictures yet due to Wall Man’s hostility…”

It was amazing listening to her talk. It was like hearing a game warden talk about a problem child bear that keeps visiting camp grounds. It didn’t feel like we were dealing with the supernatural, which I was grateful for. It felt like we were being explained how to roach proof our house. The hunters were calming and their professionalism assuring. Luke hangs up after we hear the sound of a car starting up. Carol assures us Luke was a good friend and a trusted hunter. He is better known for his “Ghost busting” and has a tried and true method that involved toa wards and crucifixes. Sure enough, twenty minutes later this bus with painted out windows and the CPH logo where the School name would be pulls up. It was white and the sound of 90s punk blared, although muffled. When the bus stopped the music grew loader as the door opened and Luke stepped out. He had a brief case just like Carol’s. The radio turns off and the man walks up to the truck were sitting in. He introduces himself and offers his hand for a shake. He had the same happy go lucky, young at heart, scout leader energy Carol had.

“Sorry about the music.” He started. “My radio is broken. Discovered a ghost hated loud music and would hold still long enough for me to capture her, but at the cost of my radio’s volume control.”

“This is mr and ms Quindance. Mr and Ms Quindance, Luke.” Carol started opening the filing cabinets.

“Hello Sir, Ma’am. Did Carol give you the “monsters are real” speech already?” He looked at the house with a frown.

“Sort of. Please, I don’t want to think about those stories, just get whatever it is out.” My wife spoke with exhaustion in her voice.

Luke and Carol got to work. They didn’t let us follow, but they kept the door wide open and started opening windows as the entered the different rooms of the house. I could see when they walked around the living room or used the hall. They didn’t open the blinds- in fact they closed them, so the house was mostly dark. I held my wife close as she kept trembling. The Repel Carol had set up was still going- I could hear it still. Just before it stopped, I saw Luke coming down the hall and freeze. He looked pale, like he was going to cry. He had placed a hand over his heart and tapped the crown of his head, between his eyes, his throat, sternum, and then a downward sweeping motion. The Repel stopped completely then. I don’t think Luke saw us watching, but it was sort of strange. A moment later Carol is rushing from somewhere in the house and eventually down the hall. She looked just as pale and on the verge of tears.

“I’m worried.” I voiced to my wife. She held fast to my arm and it grounded me. “What the hell is in our house?”

“I don’t want to think about it.” She said. “Not because I don’t want to, but because I don’t ever want to see it again. Every time I think about it… one of the shadows turns into it…”

I nodded in understanding. Schizophrenia isn’t like Hollywood makes it- you see and hear things that aren’t there. you can’t control them. some people have them as an annoyance, others… the things they see try to scare them. That’s what my wife has. Her mind is scared of whatever she saw- Wall Man the hunters called it. So, her shadows try to look like it. I start to feel awkward just standing outside my house with two strange strangers running around my house. I tell my wife to stay here and I knock on the door.

“ _Hell_ and a _half_.” Luke mutters. “You scared me. Sorry. Yea you and your wife can come in.” He was sitting in… an odd circle.

Luke was cross-legged and surrounded by little scraps of paper arranged in the shape of an American football. Carol was typing in a laptop that must have been in the suitcase she dragged out of her truck. They told us Wall Man sent a very dangerous energy into Luke and Carol- it knew they were there and what they were trying to do. It had almost sent Carol into a depressive episode in an attempt to get her out, and Luke was on the verge of a mental break down. The meditative position and strange hand gestures he did was his way of staying grounded. The paper had Taoist symbols that were warding Luke and the room. Wall Man couldn’t affect them now.

“The Repel did it’s job and kept Wall Man out of this room while also baiting it’s energy ability.” Carol typed away at her laptop. “Basically, we got the snake to bite on the cup, it gave us venom, and now we can make the antivenom.”

I didn’t know how they made antivenom, and I certainly didn’t expect to learn it via an analogy for what a pair of supernatural hunters were doing with a weird ball. Luke offered my wife one of the Toa symbols and she takes it. It comforts her.

The plan is to stay the night and try and lure Wall Man into Carol’s mirror. We give them permission and they even cook and wash dishes for us. The house feels like how it always did- comfortable, but the bathroom has always had this… unease to it. Now the living room feels twice as warm and comfortable. When night falls, we’re told we can close the windows and turn lights on if we wanted. Me and my wife go through our routine while Luke and Carol went though their's. It was nice, like listening to two old friends catch up. My wife and I lay awake for a while, listening to their calm voices. Its honestly the first time I feel close to having a peaceful sleep- and then I am startled awake by shouting.

“Its in that one!” there is a crash. “How the hell did it do that?” Luke sounded frightened.

“We don’t know everything it can do- look out!” Carol makes a pained noise and there is a thud.

My wife clings to me and I can feel the room grow cold. We listen to the hunters shout and the sound of glass breaking. It goes on for minutes before there is the sound of heavy boots thudding against the floor, rushing towards us. There is a polite knock on the door.

“Sir, Ma’am, we need your assistance. I don’t know anyone who can sleep though that, so if you’re not actually awake don’t say anything.” Luke sounded winded.

I opened the door and ask what is happening. He takes us to the living room where Carol is on her back, panting and holding a mallet with seven hand mirrors around her. she would suddenly swing at a mirror and then flop back down. It would have been comical if not for the large bruise forming on the left side of her face or the way her ankle bent in a broken manner.

“We have it trapped in the mirrors. The room is warded to keep it trapped here.” Luke explained as he stumbled over to the suit case.

“What do you need us to do?” I was scared he was going to pull out a jar of sheeps blood or something.

He holds up five crosses. The mirrors around Carol rattle. “Place these around your house. Anywhere there is a mirror, where you spend time, where you sleep.” He places one in my hand and its freezing.

He explains they are cold steel- fairies and trolls hate the stuff. Being in the shape of the holy symbol of the Christian god means any demonic energies would also be repelled. And on the back is a tao symbol of protection to cover all the basses. He explains that while Carol has Wall Man trapped in the mirrors, that doesn’t mean he isn’t in the walls any more. He still has power over the house, but he can’t do anything at all right now due to the wards. The plan is to ward the house as soon as possible. He is going to go around the outside and place some custom wards against mold and rot because of the yellow mold from the story, while we place the crosses around. I ask if Carol needs a doctor, and the answer I get is “oh yeah, she broke her ankle trying to stop Wall Man from going down the hall. I have a splint in the bus, but right now it isn’t safe to let anyone else in.”

I take three of the crosses and give my wife the other two. I immediately place one in the bathroom next to the mirror. There was a shelf that the cross could sit on there. I then move to our bed room. Its still cold and I’m not sure where to put it since I can’t hang it. I get an idea and place it on our dresser, next to a photo of me and my wife. I hope that the positive memories will somehow help the metal object. I feel a warm, safe sensation in me, but the room is still cold. The third goes in my office- conveniently I have a hook where I planned to hang my own crucifix for when my hyper catholic friend would come over. I didn’t think it would actually be used when he wasn’t around. Walking down the hall again I feel a wave of unease wash over me. Its like I am being watched, like I’m being followed. It pushes me to move faster back into the living room. My wife returns from the kitchen and tells me the dinning room and kitchen now have a cross.

It feels truly bizarre sitting in my living room, talking with my wife as we watch a paranormal hunter playing a demented game of whack-a-mole. When Luke returns he looks close to collapsing.

“Are you okay?” my wife asks.

“No.” Luke gurgles out. “Wall Man is really not happy with me.” He burps and looks like he is about to vomit. I rush into the kitchen and grab a bin for him.

Carol explains it will take an hour for the crosses to do their thing and it would be best to let them “marinate” for 48 hours before removing them. If they had holy water it would have made things easier, but since not all ghosts are bad ghosts Luke doesn’t carry it- all ghosts are hurt by it. Only the evil ones are hurt by crosses. When Luke is sure he won’t vomit he splints up Carol’s ankle and the pair discus their next action. Its around dawn when I realize I had fallen asleep on the cough with my wife. We wake up to Luke passed out in a chair, head hanging in the trash bin, and carol, still smacking the mirrors every now and then.

“Not gonna lie Ma’am…This is my first time taking on an undocumented creepy pasta monster.” Carol was talking to my wife who was awake before me. “I seriously figured you guys just had a fung sway issue or whatever.”

Both me and my wife were off that morning, so we spent it doing what we could. Wall Man was making Luke sick and messing with Carol’s depression- it was a sad site. I felt bad: they were going though this to help us. I don’t think we were paying Carol enough for this. It was supposed to be a 25-dollar flat rate kind of thing, but now I wondered if we were going to pay to replace the crosses or mirrors. My mind was wandering to the mundane so easily I didn’t notice when I started hearing whispers in the guest room. It was the only room without a crucifix and worry ate at me when I finally noticed it. I rushed into the living room and told Luke about it. Carol groaned. “Do you own a mirror in that room?” and I couldn’t remember. My wife, however, went pale. “Yes.” She said. “A full-length mirror, on the back of the door.”

Luke wasn’t in a physically able state to investigate, and Carol couldn’t walk on her broken ankle. Nervous, I asked them what I needed to do.

“Break the mirror.” Carol stated as she struggled to stay awake. “seems he needs whole mirrors to appears. And looks like he can manifest his power at a distance.” She almost fell over.

I grabbed a hammer from the suit case- it had a lot of basic tools in it. Part of me wondered if Carol was also a repair person. Luke has switched places with Carol so she could rest while I went down the hall. It was cold- freezing the closer I got to the stairs that led to the guest room. As I ascended higher, I could hear the whispers again. It was gibberish really, mumbled words that didn’t make sense. The door was closed, and I didn’t want to look in the mirror, so, maybe like an idiot, I opened the door just enough to slip my hand in, and blindly smack at it.

Something grabbed my hand. It let go in the same moment the hammer hit the mirror and I heard the cascade of mirror shards fall. The whispers stopped, but it was still cold. When I returned down stairs Luke was on the phone. He was ordering pizza for us.

“We don’t like being freeloaders.” He whispered when I raised a brow at him.

I gave my order and we waited for the pizza. Sadly, that’s what we had to do now- wait. Wait and keep this supernatural being preoccupied while the house was absorbing the divine and holy or whatever energies. I was still wrapping my head around all this and was grateful it wasn’t my wife or me sleep deprived and vomiting because some paranormal creature had it out for us. Carol slept for a long while, almost ten hours. She woke up to eat some food and let Luke know Wall Man may be stimulating some of her mental illnesses and that she should get her meds from the truck, but went back to sleep. Luke was worried and so was my wife. We didn’t know what she was fighting or going though, but it felt awful.

“We do this so you don’t have to.” Luke said as he took the empty pizza boxes to his bus. He came back with Carol’s meds and an extra cross. It wasn’t cold iron but still had the toa symbol. That’s when I remembered the cross I put up to appease my friend. Going into the office I grabbed it and noticed it was metal. I wondered if it was cold iron. I placed it in the living room while Luke placed the spare in the guest room. He came down and said with that, they by passed the task of rearranging and waiting another 48 hours for the other rooms to “marinate” in energies. The house was already feeling safe again. And we started to feel comfortable! I even found myself offering Luke a board game to help pass the time, but he declined. All his energy had to go to surviving the on slot of Wall Man. When Carol woke up Luke handed her the meds and she took over whack-wall-man until she noticed something.

“I… I think he fell asleep.” She pointed at a mirror. I didn’t look and neither did my wife. Luke stepped over and stared at it.

“Fucking Finally.” He picked up the mirror and dug a marker out of his pocket. “Break the others before he notices.”

Carol nodded and smacked the mallet hard on the mirrors while Luke drew another toa ward on the back of the mirror. He then wrapped it up in some cloth from the suitcase and Carol opened the laptop. A moment later we heard the skype chime.

“Remind me why the CPH don’t just have a discord server?” She looked drained.

“Because we have a decoy one.” Luke sounded a bit cheerier now.

The pair talked to another man via skype about our situation. I didn’t hear everything, and it sounded like they were talking in code, but it seemed someone was coming to see if it was safe to remove the mirror (and Wall Man) or if doing so would expose him to the world since he was trapped in the house. A while later Carol orders a cheese cake via uber eats. She shares and my wife jokes about Carol becoming her new best friend. Honestly, I wouldn’t mind being friends with them. I think I’m going to miss them when this is all over. An hour later a car pulls up and a woman in a pants suit knocks on the door. She says shes with a branch of CPH that is closely connected with the SCP foundation. I don’t know what that is, but I remember Carol mentioning it. I let her in.

“This is the undocumented “Wall Man”, madam.” Carol has that scary professional air about her again.

The woman looks over the mirror, still wrapped in cloth. “My friends at the SCP foundation can study him. I have a transport case right here.” She opens a brief case and sets the mirror inside. “I can also have a team come and MIB these two.” She gestured to us.

“That won’t be necessary.” Luke looks a bit healthier now that the mirror is sealed away. “Wall Man has a number of creepy pasta stories online already. No need to cover up what no one will trust or believe.”

Carol is taken to the hospital by the woman and Luke cleans up. The moment the brief case with Wall Man’s mirror in it left, I felt a great weight lift from my shoulders. My wife must have felt it too since she actually laughed at a joke Luke made. She was feeling better already. I asked if Luke wanted to share contact information but he declined. Turns out him and Carol are so friendly and affable because their profession, as me and my wife witnessed, tends to put them in life or death scenarios.

“Having to act like the hunters don’t exist means not having facebook or twitter if you’re an actual hunter.” He shrugged. “You forfeit that kind of thing so no one notices when you go missing. Well, no one who isn’t a hunter.”

It sucked really. In the few moments I knew them, Carol and Luke felt like friends I had for years. They did so much for me and my wife, and as Luke left, it felt like I could never thank him properly. A while later a tow truck came for Carol’s truck. I didn’t put up too much of a fuss when I noticed the chipped, almost purposefully damaged door that held a CPH logo under layers of rust and generic tow truck company logos. It was then that I realized the only sign of Luke and Carol ever coming was the 5 cold iron crucifixes, and the lack of a constant unease. We didn’t even notice the toa symbols outside until a few summers later. I found them when I was doing some gardening. They made me smile, and hope Luke and Carol were still out there, doing what they do best.


End file.
